Catatan Hidup Kerajaanku
by LunarMetacore
Summary: Kumpulan kisah-kisah acak para tokoh Kingdom hearts pada setting kehidupan yang "real" dan berkutat pada pandangan mereka tentang hidup.
1. Prolog

Sebuah fanfiction Kingdom Hearts

Seri Catatan Hidup Kerajaanku

PROLOG

* * *

Ah, apakah benar hidup ini enak jika dilihat dari mata kita sendiri?

Mungkin iya, itu juga kalau nasibnya bagus.

Tapi bagaimana dengan yang nasibnya jelek?

Haha, siapa yang mau melihat dirinya sedang terpuruk dalam kesusahan, kan?

Mungkin untuk itulah kenapa kita harus sering-sering dengar cerita orang. Tak ada yang lebih baik ketimbang mendengar orang-orang berbicara. Membaca apa yang orang-orang tulis sebagai cerita. Melihat apa yang orang tunjuk sehingga hidupnya menarik, naik ataupun turun.

"Rajaku, Mickey, makan siang telah siap!"

"Oho, tentu saja Donald. Mari kita makan bersama-sama!"

"Aku juga-hyuk!"

Nah, sekarang silahkan. Cerita apa yang menanti kalian di depan?

Siapkah kalian melihat, membaca, dan mendengarnya?

Suka atau tidak suka?

Kalian yang menentukan.

* * *

Mulailah kisah-kisah itu dengan pertanyaan ini di dalam hatimu

"Apakah ini bagus kalau kubaca?"

"Apakah ini bagus kalau kulihat?"

"Apakah ini bagus kalau kudengar?"

Lalu lihat bagaimana kalian mengakhiri kisahnya dengan jawaban dari pertanyaan tersebut


	2. Chapter 1

Sebuah fanfiction Kingdom hearts

Seri Catatan Hidup Kerajaanku

JENUH

* * *

Apa kalian tahu apa itu artinya jenuh?

Seperti air yang jika diisikan pada gelas dalam keadaan penuh, maka tumpah ruah semuanya. Heh, mubazir ya.

Ataukah jenuh itu seperti hidupmu. Setiap hari, setiap jam, setiap menit, lalu setiap detik, kemudian setiap gerakan. Sama, semuanya terasa sama, walau kalian yakin jika itu bukan hanya "terasa" saja tapi memang benar-benar terjadi. Tak berselang lama kalian sadar bahwa hidup itu...

"Menjenuhkan."

Menuntutlah kalian pada diri kalian sendiri untuk melakukan hal yang berbeda dari biasanya. Saat itu juga kita memutuskan untuk keluar dari kejenuhan tersebut. Saat itu jugalah kita keluar dari lingkar biasa yang sering kita jalani.

Seorang laki-laki, berambut jabrik, bermata biru, berpakaian serba hitam memberhentikan sebuah angkutan hitam tepat dipinggir jalan. Ia berdiri di atas trotoar, menautkan matanya pada salah satu mobil yang datang pada panggilannya. Tertera di atas kiri kacanya sebuah nomor, tujuh, menjadi identitas tugasnya. Saat itu melangkah pula laki-laki "hitam" tersebut ke dalamnya.

Namanya Roxas. Aktor utama di cerita ini. Seorang laki-laki yang merasa dirinya sudah seperti gelas penuh. Wujud sebuah kejenuhan yang dijelaskan pada bagian awal narasi. Matanya biru, tampak cerah seperti langit. Itu hanya sedikit pemanis, kenyataannya apa yang ia lihat tidak selalu cerah seperti itu.

"Siap berangkat, mas?" Sang supir angkutan menekan pedal gas dengan pelan. Mobilnya melaju perlahan, bertahap mengalami percepatan. Satu bangunan terlewat, dua, tiga, seterusnya sampai semua nampak samar hanya dalam sekali lewat. Perjalanan dimulai.

"Adek kelas berapa sekarang?" Roxas bukanlah satu-satunya penumpang yang hadir pada saat itu. Ada seorang perempuan, rambutnya hitam pendek, duduk disamping kursi supir. Dialah yang diajak bicara. Roxas hanya diam mendengar.

"Kelas XII, bang." Balas gadis itu. "Ngomong-ngomong namaku Xion bang, jangan panggil adek."

"Ooh iya dah, nama abang Axel. Nanti mau lanjut nggak nih?" Supir itu, Axel, masih melanjutkan cakapnya bersama Xion.

"Nggak tahu sih bang, nanti lihat ajalah, kuliah atau kerja."

"Kalau kerja sekarang ini susah nyari _job_ bagus, kuliah pun juga nggak menjamin akan dapat kerja. Sekarang aja banyak sarjana nganggur, teman abang, si Saix, yang nyetir angkutan nomor 6 itu lulusan universitas. Dia udah lamar sana sini, masih ga diterima. Susah, susah." Axel masih berbicara panjang lebar. Hebatnya, berbicara seperti itu tidak membuat dirinya lekas hilang fokus dengan apa yang ada di depannya. Roxas terkagum sesaat karenanya.

"Iya sih bang." Xion mengambil alih percakapan. "Kalau mau kerja bagus, lamaran lancar mah biasanya harus ada orang dalam. Kadang mikir juga gitu bang, ironis rasanya, kayak tetanggaku. Punya usaha jamur, lulus sekolah ga nyampe kuliah, tapi yang ngelamar di tempatnya sarjana semua, kerja untuk dia, ya dia ngurus dari atas mereka."

"Ya... ngomongin ironis ya kayak gitu. Sekolah abang ga tinggi-tinggi amat, ya jadinya cuma kerja kayak gini, supir angkutan, kejar setoran, tapi untungnya masih bersyukur bisa cari uang, dapat uang yang benar. Hidup kayak abang, ngegantung, tapi masih lebih bagus begini, kan?"

Sesekali mendengarkan percakapan seperti itu tidaklah buruk. Ingin rasanya Roxas ikut menyangkut pada deret gerbong pembicaraan mereka, hanya saja ada satu hal yang menghentikannya. Apa yang mereka bicarakan saat itu telah membuat Roxas sebagai subjeknya. Jadi dia pikir cukuplah mendengarkan tanpa ikut berpendapat bersama mereka.

Tanpa disadarinya, Roxas sendiri merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda dengan duduk di bangku penumpang seperti itu. Dia merasa ada satu atau dua pikiran terlepas dari alam jenuhnya. Kepala yang ia bawa masuk serasa berat kini menjadi ringan.

"Hahaha, aku ngerti bang Axel."

"Oiya, abang tinggal di..."

Roxas menepuk pundak Axel dan meminta tolong untuk diberhentikan di sisi kiri jalan. Selembar 100 munny diserahkannya pada Axel tanpa sosok. Ia turun, berdiri, lalu melihat ke arah angkutan itu selagi berjalan menjauh darinya. Hembusan angin tak kunjung berhenti, namun tak lekas membuat gentar jabrik yang bertaut di kepalanya.

"Supir angkot itu benar, adek bernama Xion itu juga benar." Gumam Roxas. "Mereka benar."

* * *

Selagi memikirkan apa yang didengarnya sejak di angkutan tadi, Roxas berjalan melewati lorong demi lorong. Menelusuri setapak menuju kost-an, tempat dimana ia tinggal sekarang. Sesampainya disana, pintu terbuka, seseorang yang menyambut laki-laki itu adalah Sora, teman satu kost Roxas. Sore itu, ada sesuatu yang membuat menepuk-nepuknya lengan Roxas, tidak seperti biasanya. Ya, tidak seperti biasanya, bagi Roxas yang pulang membawa wajah penuh semangat.

"Apa ini wei, ketemu cewek cantik tadi ya?" Sora menepuk kepala Roxas pelan. "Bahahaha, jarang kali aku lihat mukamu nggak ngantuk kayak begini!"

"Hah, tadi aku pulang naik angkutan umum, bro."

"Terus?"

"Sepertinya untuk kedepan aku mau terus pulang dengan angkutan umum, bro."

"Habis dompetmu nanti, Xas. Jangan boroslah, makan apa kita nanti kalau kau bangkrut?"

"Yah, kok aku yang nanggung biaya makan kita, bro?" Roxas menghela nafasnya. "Nggak apalah bro, 100 munny sekali jalan."

"Serah Xas... hahahaha!"

"100 munny juga biar mukaku nggak masam tiap kali pulang, bro!"

"Hahahahahaha, itu dia Roxas bro, itu dia bro. Ini kukasih kau belimbing kesukaanku!"

"Halah, buah paopu kau bilang belimbing!"

Jenuh itu hilang. Gelas telah kembali kosong. Roxas melihat dunia dengan matanya yang baru. Kali ini cerah seperti warna matanya.


End file.
